This invention pertains to motor pumps.
Motor pump units of the type to which the present invention is directed are used particularly in central heating installations for boosting water circulation.
One problem with such motor pump units is that when they are installed, unacceptable noise levels may occur as a result of high vibration levels in the pump being transmitted into the living environment through the piping system.